Rescues
by Nigelcat1
Summary: This is a Lily & Severus story and how they escaped from the Marauders, Dumbledore and even Voldemort. The usual bashings.
1. Chapter 1

RESCUES

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – If You Want Something Done Right

Lily Evans was known as the brightest witch of her age. Granted, she was very intelligent, talented and powerful. She definitely shouldn't have been placed in Gryffindor, but apparently despite the Hat wanting to put her in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, his voice suddenly froze and GRYFFINDOR was called out instead. She was disappointed, puzzled and then angry as she noticed that one of the brats she had met on the train, Somebody Black, was practically drooling just as that other creep James Potter was as she walked passed him on the way to Gryffindor's table.

She hadn't liked them when they met on the train, but after a week trapped in that House she hated them, especially what they were doing to her friend Severus. As the years went on, hatred turned into loathing, then to despising and even after the "incident" in fifth year which had broken her friendship with Sev, her thoughts actually turned to _murder_ – not that she would actually commit that crime…but she had thought about it several times and how to get away with it.

She had ignored Sev when he tried to apologize to her, even though she knew that he said it in a moment of humiliation, stress, and with more shame to come. She herself committed a faux pau when she giggled. She knew she wouldn't do such a thing, but it had been done and when she thought about it later, she had felt the essence of the tickling charm.

Her roommates were estatic that she had finally _saw the light_ and wouldn't have anything to do with that slimy Slytherin, how things would get much better for her now and, what made her blood freeze, Marlene saying "Now you and James can finally get together" followed by her other roommates agreeing and then all of them began to trash Sev more harshly than usual while praising James Potter to the hilt. That settled it – someone had done some illegal spells probably both on her and Sev.

Despite her roommates sticking to her like glue and Potter and Black giving her looks of perhaps…triumph (with Black actually throwing kisses at her), Lily did manage to give them the slip and sought out her Charms professor who, at this point in her education was the only teacher besides Sprout who Lily respected and trusted.

"Professor" she asked Filius Flitwick "could you check me for charms, spells or potions as I sense something is wrong."

The half-Goblin sighed, knowing about the gossip going around the school with all the subtlety of a dragon crunching on the Hogwarts Express. "So you think you have been charmed…to ignore Snape's apology while giving Potter a new look? Well you aren't the only one, as I, Pomfrey, Pomona, Kettleburn and even Fitch have noticed _strange things happening_. Also Albus is looking entirely too smug and happy like he does when one of his schemes goes according to plan – usually to the detriment of others."

Flitwick checked and sure enough several nasty charms and curses had been used on her but since some were cast by her roommates, one by Frank Longbottom of all people and, no surprise here only disappointment, McGonagall.

After it was done and a list printed out for her, Filius asked her to calm down for a moment while he helped her out of this no-win situation. "Here is a rune that alerts you when magic is casted on you and what it is and here is another that prevents it from taking but only once so you will have to constantly recharge it with a drop of your blood." He then gave Lily, who was a very good rune caster, a book which contained esoteric runes that she could carve and use to solve this problem and prevent others without using her wand.

"You may take this book home but I need it back by September 1st so please copy it and hide it someplace safe where your roommates or _other people of interest_ might find it when they rifle through your trunk. Do you have a secret compartment in your trunk?"

Actually she did, where she kept certain things hidden from prying eyes – such as notes on experiments she was doing in Charms and Potions, and a few personal things that were no one's business but hers. Once upon a time, she had kept a secret diary hidden at the bottom of the trunk, but _somehow_ the Marauders had acquired it and were taking turns reading _certain_ excerpts aloud in the common room. Since boys were spelled from entering the girls' dorms, one of her roommates, or perhaps a house elf, had to have taken it. She suspected that her trunk was being looked through, but only a roommate could have found it and told the Marauders.

After that, during the Christmas holidays, Sev had convinced her to go to Diagon Alley and trade in her trunk for another one – with a false bottom and a password on it that only Lily knew about. She had used all of the money she received for Christmas to purchase it but it was well worth the price due to the extras she had purchased. Besides the false bottom, this trunk could be shrunken/enlarged with a tap of her wand, was spelled to look exactly like her old trunk and with another special tap of her wand, it would alert her if someone had been in her trunk and who it was. As Sev had said, "If you took off and/or added other protection spells, they would be cancelled and stronger ones would be cast."

This was during their third year and by the end of the school year, she found to her disgust and disappointment who had searched through her trunk. Two of her roommates and "best friends" and once by McGonagall herself. This only confirmed that her "friends" and Head of House couldn't be trusted.

After their third year, Sev had convinced her to get an extra, non-Ollivander made wand which didn't have a Ministry trace on it for safety sake. Eileen Snape had managed to scrounge up some galleons and the name of a reliable and decent wand maker. This wizard was a retired wand maker whose place of business had been in Knockturn Alley.

He had been driven out by the Ministry not because he did business in Knockturn (a black mark against you) or wouldn't put a trace on his wands, but because he made custom made wands with cores and woods not approved by Albus Dumbledore and hence the Ministry. Since his defeat of Grindelwald and the various elevations in political power and positions, apparently Dumbledore, _without any specialized training,_ _ **instinctively knew**_ _if something was dark and therefore evil_. Now even Ollivander could only use certain cores and woods, unless the wand had already been made before a certain date. Even then, when one was sold, Ollivander had to give a report to the Ministry (and Dumbledore) of what the wand was made of, who made it, who it was sold to, etc. The rationale was to protect the country from a _dark wizard_ acquiring a _dark wand_.

Lily and Sev kept their wands in the special bottom of the trunk and shrunken and hidden in a telescope, respectively. The bag carrying Sev's books, homework, quills, pens, etc. was constantly being accioed by the Marauders, gone through, homework and books "liberated" and assorted other damage done or at least until Sev learned the anti-summoning charm and a very strong locking charm which gave the invader a nasty sting.

Also at Filius' suggestion, Lily should keep up the ruse that the spells were still working and then when at home, have a talk with Sev after she went over the rune book. She did as he suggested but one upped him as after arriving at her home, she took her extra wand and snuck out to Sev's house. Fortunately, Tobias Snape wasn't at home so Lily could talk to Sev and Eileen and tell them what had really happened.

She used Lily's extra wand (because apparently _someone_ had put back the trace on her wand ever since Sev went to Hogwarts). Just to be safe, they left the Snape house and once they got to the playground where Sev met Lily, the downtrodden Eileen, filled with anger at what had been done to her boy, gathered enough strength to apparate both teens directly to Vertical Alley, a little known and used street off of Diagon Alley. She then checked Sev and Lily for spells, some of which had been reapplied on Lily and the ones that, if her magic was working correctly had been cast on her son ever since he started Hogwarts and a few more recent ones such as blind anger and insulting Lily.

She removed as many as she could on Sev but some were too strong at least for her little used magic. It was now past midnight – the witching hour after all – so most shops were closed. Fortunately, the one she needed was in Vertical Alley and she led Sev and Lily to the back door of the shop before knocking loudly. After a bit, the door opened, revealing the owner, an elderly, grizzled old wizard who sometimes had Eileen brew a few potions for him, when he was too busy.

Actually, his business was in the process of shutting down because he was thinking of retiring, but the old wizard had always liked Eileen and _knew the real reason she had married that Muggle_. He also knew she was always in need of money, preferably galleons, to buy Sev his school things. That was where she got the money to buy Sev's extra wand.

Although Magnus Maximus was surprised to see not only Eileen but her son and a girl, he quickly let them in, sat them down in his small kitchen and put the kettle on while looking for some kind of biscuits or cake to go with it. Eileen said thank you but no one was hungry (except for Sev as Eileen hadn't been able to give him much for supper because Tobias had stolen the little housekeeping money she was saving to buy food) but tea would be appreciated.

Once tea was served in his chipped cups, introductions were made and Eileen informed Magnus the reason why they were here. It was a long story as it had been started at the beginning and when it was ended, Magnus thought for a while before asking his first questions.

"Why has the trace been put back on your wand?"

"I don't know, it just was after Sev started Hogwarts. I think someone did it to get him in trouble or even expelled because if I did magic it would probably register that he was doing it and not me. No one would believe us and since I rarely use my wand – except for emergencies – someone thought I did, hence the tracer being placed back on my wand. I found out accidentally while Sev was in school as I was using my wand and it felt different, so I checked and there was the trace."

"Let me guess, the Ministry refused to remove it for some ridiculous reason and/or would do it for an extremely large fee" Magnus said. Eileen confirmed it.

The next thing done was a sneaky sleep charm on the children and they fell asleep as it was late and they had had a long day. Just to be safe, Magnus cast a silencing circle around himself and Eileen.

"You know what you are going to have to do, don't you?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I do, which is why I came to you. My father wouldn't answer a letter from me and probably wouldn't even read it or destroy it before anyone, such as my mother, could read it. However, he still likes and trusts you and if I undo the oath I made you swear…would you tell him the truth of why I married a filthy Muggle?"

"Of course. What reason should I give him of telling him now – other than being released from the oath you tricked me into taking. Also, even if he and your mother finally know the truth, it might not mean he would welcome you back with open arms."

"I don't expect him to welcome me as I…sinned…against the House of Prince. I disgraced my House in the worse way possible and don't ask mercy for me…just my son, who really is a true Pure-blood and not a Half-blood."

Magnus thought some more before replying that he would send a letter to Augustus Prince and ask for a meeting. Hopefully, it would be granted and soon.

"Are you aware that your brother Septimus _had an accident_?" Magnus asked using finger quotes.

"Yes, Sev sent me a copy of the _Prophet's_ obituary which a classmate of his was kind enough to give him. But didn't Sept die two years ago?"

"Yes, I guess it has been that long. For an old man such as myself, time flies whether you are having fun or not. I usually don't have fun at my age."

"Do you need some Muggle money" Magnus asked. "I heard your boy's stomach growl so I am guessing you didn't have much or even anything to give him for supper and you look as if you haven't had a good feed for a while."

As much as she hated to admit it, she had to accept this kind gesture to feed her boy. She would just have to find a new hiding place, or two or three, Tobias hadn't found yet. Magnus gave her £7-11 as that was all of the Muggle money he had, which she gratefully thanked him for. The teens were awakened and the three of them went back to Cokeworth.

Lord Augustus Prince took his sweet time answering the letter sent to him by his oldest friend if only because he had an inkling what it was about. So did Lady Lycoris Prince and as she said to her husband "If you don't answer him I will visit his shop and see what he wants to tell you and I will take the appropriate action…if you know what I mean."

And Augustus did, so Magnus was invited to dinner the next night and sure enough, the inkling was correct.

"I was tricked into swearing an oath – to save your life, no less. Due to certain circumstances, I have recently been released from that oath due to a dire emergency. First things first, the oath I swore was to…Eileen, but she had her reasons. I tried to talk her out of doing what she did, but she feared you would call a blood feud, demand a duel and whatever other stupid fatherly, honor of the house idiocy you thought up."

After giving the warning, Magnus gave a brief explanation of how and why Eileen saved her father's and probably brothers' lives. As expected, Augustus hit the proverbial roof and yelled "There is still time to declare a blood feud, issue a challenge to a duel and…."

"And you will probably be killed in a duel or end up losing the blood feud. Ergo, the only sensible thing you can do" Lady Prince said "Is arrange for Eileen and especially her son to be saved and get back at that, that…dishonorable sleaze…the Slytherin way. In other words, by cunning, stealth, blackmail, whispering scandal and gossip in the right places – you know the way Dumbledore does his dirty work."

So some very careful and Slytherinish plans were made and the rescue accomplished with three days.

The night after the meeting took place was a Saturday, a night where many people go out and drink – sometimes too much. On Sunday morning, Tobias Snape was found in a puddle of his own vomit, stiff and dead as a doornail. Apparently, the vomit hadn't killed him, but the one empty and the other ¾ empty bottles of cheap gin being drunk too quickly had finally drove the old bastard to the early grave everyone expected him to go to.

An autopsy was performed and it was confirmed that one bottle of gin was in his stomach and the ¾ bottle was making its way to join it, but some had come out with the vomit and all over the front of his shabby clothes. Ding dong, the witch wasn't dead but her odious husband was. There was no funeral as not even Tobias' drinking buddies would pay their respects unless food and drink were served, but it wasn't as there was money for anything. Tobias was buried in a pauper's grave, his few personal possessions were thrown in the garbage and not even his estranged sisters or aunt would ever mourn him – especially since there was no money and nothing of value for them to inherit.

His widow and orphan packed all of their worldly goods in one battered suitcase and two cardboard boxes and the boy's school things were in his decrepit trunk. A taxi came for them and they barely had enough to pay the fare to the train station. What they did after that, no one knew…or cared.

So life went on in Cokeworth and the only resident of that town who knew anything was Lily Evans and she wasn't talking.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Well-Dressed Slytherin

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 - A Well-Dressed Slytherin

The entire school knew that the desirable and delectable Lily Evans had finally dumped that icky Slytherin Severus Snape. Of course, it was expected that now Lily would fall into the waiting arms of James Potter – who always got what he wanted…eventually.

Thus, everyone was shocked when she seemed to hate him more than she had for the past five years. It was decided that James should give her a bit of time and she'd come around and be another notch on the old Potter bedpost. He did but she didn't.

She had never threatened him (if only because he was a Pure-blood and she was a filthy, low caste Mud – ah – Muggleborn who would get in trouble no matter what he did to her), but then came the day when the impatient James snuck up behind her on as they were entering Transfiguration. Although McGonagall was lurking around somewhere, James didn't care as today was the day he would be getting some and that was that. He was wrong.

He threw both arms around her, each hand grabbing onto one of her breasts and gave them a good squeeze and wouldn't move until she answered his question of "Like this don't ya?"

Except she didn't, not at all. The next thing anyone knew (including McGonagall who was watching the entire scene) Lily came down hard on Potter's right foot, he screamed and let go of his prize as Lily quickly kneed him in the family jewels that slugged him in the jaw with all of her might. To the shock of everyone, she actually snarled, turned to face down the #*#&#&#*& and said in a no-nonsense voice "If you EVER do something like that again to me…I will cut you where you don't want to be cut and you will be able to sing soprano."

An angry Sirius went to his friend's aid by screaming obscenities at the MUDBLOOD (which he called her in public) saying she had no right to rebuff a PURE-BLOOD HEIR who had given her more attention than the MUDBLOOD WHORE deserved and she should be on her hands and knees – especially her knees – in thanksgiving of Potter even looking at her when Sirius got the shock of his life as he began to pull out his wand and start to say Cruc…until he too got a knee and a punch to the jaw that knocked one of his teeth out.

Finally, McGonagall took some action, ordered Remus and Peter to help James and Sirius to the Infirmary and then cancelled the class. "Miss Evans, come with me."

"Thank Merlin the #*#&*#*#&#&* bitch is going to get expelled" was heard as the class dispersed. It was thought that McGonagall was going to take Lily directly to Dumbledore, but instead took her to her office.

"Miss Evans…Lily…why did you do what you did?"

"You know why because you SAW IT ALL from Pissy Potter's outrageous behavior to Black's starting to cast Crucio. I was defending myself and YOU KNOW IT AS DOES EVERYONE ELSE."

The girl had a point, as well as knowing the girl was defending herself against the disrespect and the start of an Unforgiveable – a one-way ticket to Azkaban. But the culprits were Purebloods of Ancient and Noble Houses, very wealthy and the favorites of Dumbledore who let them get away with everything short of murder.

"I know you had every right to defend yourself" McGonagall began to say slowly "But Potter and Black are…."

"Pure-bloods so far above a filthy Mudblood like me" Lily spat out.

"Miss Evans, even in the Muggle World a person of wealth, rank and power would arrange for certain things to be covered up – unless they did it on the telly, a full football stadium or in front of the Queen. Even then your silence or that of your parents would be covered up even if it was only due to a large financial settlement."

"Neither my parents nor I will accept money from the likes…."

"I said in the _Muggle World_ , but this is the _Magical World of Britain_ and your status in it is precarious at best and the fact that you have now…taken a stand to defend yourself…you will not escape unharmed."

"So you are going to expel me, send me to the Tower of London and cut off my head or give me a life sentence in Azkaban?" Lily asked.

Hoping to unnerve the girl, McGonagall said nothing and just stared. Lily stared back. McGonagall didn't know how long the staring contest had lasted only that it took more time than she expected. Sighing, she finally said "Miss Evans, I will have to take you to the Headmaster, who will no doubt listen to your side of the tale BUT after being treated in the Infirmary Black and Potter will definitely inform him of what _really happened_. They also will have the testimony of all who witnessed the altercation and…."

"Including you? You saw it all yet you will lie and throw me to the wolves, won't you?" Lily stated. When McGonagall said nothing (although there seemed to be tears forming in her eyes), Lily knew the Marauders would win and she would lose, so she got up and left the office without a backward glance at her Head of House.

Lily hurried to a dark corner where there were no portraits or suits of armor and quietly called out "Sulky" and a house elf appeared. "It has happened. Can you please pack my trunk and meet me in Professor Flitwick's office. The elf popped away and Lily disillusioned herself and hurried to her favorite Professor's office. Once the elf appeared with the shrunken trunk, Lily took off the charm and said "You know what to do next?" the elf shook her head yes, handed the trunk to Lily who then turned to the floo, whispered her destination and stepped in. The elf then spelled the floo to erase the last use and then popped out to her home.

There had been another shock on September 1st when, so it was said, Severus Snape arrived at Hogwarts as an entirely different person. Gone were the shabby robes and cheap shoes which had been replaced by new and very expensive (although tasteful) robes and boots. A new black leather, trimmed in silver trunk – definitely expensive and probably fitted with all the necessary charms to safe guard it – accompanied him. His hair didn't look as greasy and had been given a good cut but was still long enough to tie back. It was said by his fellow Slytherins that even his teeth had been given a new life as they were now straight and a good shade of white – and he was actually smiling, no doubt to show them off.

The Marauders didn't notice the new Snape as they were looking for the old Snivellus and when not seeing him for a few days believed he hadn't returned to Hogwarts and thus the Marauders played some celebration pranks on any Slytherin unlucky enough to cross their path. Snape wasn't even noticed in the two classes Slytherin shared with Gryffindor.

However, the teachers knew as did his fellow Slytherins. No one was to make it known that Severus had morphed from a caterpillar into a butterfly as the consensus was to see how long the Gryffindorks took to notice the _new student_. The "Lily incident" was a month into the term and then it was another week for James and Sirius to calm down after they learned Lily had completely disappeared.

Dumbledore had heard about the incident from a portrait and the Gryffindor Ghost. He had already decided before he heard James' and Sirius' side, how to punish Lily and force her to finally give in to James' desires. Naturally, it was very demeaning, embarrassing, unfair and downright evil, but so what. Two Pure-bloods had been insulted (even though they deserved to be) and they would both be extremely grateful and "owe him" when he gave down his verdict and handed the stubborn Mudblood over to James to do what he had wanted to do for a long time.

Minerva had been the last to see Lily Evans "She just walked out of my office disgusted with things the way they have always been and I haven't seen her since. She is probably outside brooding."

"If she doesn't show for dinner, FIND HER as I need to pacify James and Sirius" Dumbles ordered.

But Lily Evans did not show for dinner and her roommates reported that her trunk and other possessions were gone, just gone. When she wasn't found the next day, that night Dumbledore paid a visit to her parents and with the help of a little Veritaserum, discovered that neither they nor her weird sister Petunia knew where she was if she wasn't at Hogwarts. They, naturally, were quite concerned and pleaded with Dumbledore to find her and let them know immediately. He summoned an owl and gave the parents the order to send the creature to him immediately if Lily arrived or sent a message.

Dumbledore had plans for Lily Evans, plans since before her birth and _**he would find her**_ if he had to personally search for her. At the moment, he had to pacify the spoiled James Potter and Sirius Black as he also had plans for them, or rather their money and power.

And then there was the new problem of Severus Snape a/k/a Severus Tiberius Prince. No doubt due to the death of his childless uncle, old Augustus finally sought out the boy. Augustus had power and wealth but made no bones about despising Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, the only way Dumbledore could make use of the former Snape was if Augustus was…dead. But the old wizard had no plans of dying any time in the near future and, if possible, planned to outlive Dumbledore. But so had many others and they were gone and Albus Dumbledore still lived.

It took about a week before the Marauders decided that somehow, despite the spells, potions, etc. placed on the girl she had run off with Snape. Therefore, if Snape was found, Lily would be also. So the Marauders went off to ask Horace Slughorn where was Snivellus.

Slughorn had been wanting to add James and Sirius to his Slug Club, even though they only excelled in courses that interested them and Potions didn't. He had very early on _sensed their potential_ , or rather they were the heirs of very old, noble, powerful and wealthy families. He tried to tempt James with the lure of Lily Evans being a member but she had heard about it and told Sluggie that if James Potter and/or Sirius Black joined the exclusive club, she would leave. Besides, Severus wasn't allowed in the club despite all of his talents as Potter and Black didn't want him in any club they _might_ join.

Slughorn didn't want to lose Lily as despite being a Muggleborn, she was talented, intelligent, powerful and creative and could go far with these abilities and being beautiful and feisty only added to her allure. Slug still hoped she would stop hating James and Sirius so that they would join the club, but if not, Slug could gain so much by mentoring the girl and introducing her to some of his more powerful and wealthy former students, so if just Lily was in his club, it was a win-win situation…for Slughorn.

Slughorn had been impressed with Severus Snape but despite his many good qualities, his poverty, lack of good blood and yes, his looks, denied the boy's entry into the most sought after organization in Hogwarts. At least his well-publicized break up with Lily would take care of some problems, such as Potter finally "getting Lily" and then joining the Slug Club.

However, over the summer something so unexpected as to be considered miraculous had occurred. Snape's Muggle father had died (in ignominy) and lo and behold, the rift between Snape's mother and her family had been healed. Slughorn knew Eileen Prince had talent, but he had concentrated on courting her brothers but to no avail. Not being the greatest of beauties and not being an heir, Slug had ignored her. In fact, after school he had lost track of her and, due to his poverty, hadn't asked after Snape's heritage knowing only that his mum was a witch and his father was a Muggle.

Lord Prince's two sons had died childless and now Eileen's son, despite being a Half-blood, was the heir to the Prince wealth and power. A little money worked wonders and a lot of money worked miracles. Severus now Prince returned to Hogwarts a changed wizard. Apparently he had had what the Muggles called a make-over and he looked entirely different. He had clothes to rival even Lucius Malfoy and the new heir now carried himself with grace, dignity and pride.

Therefore, Severus Prince was now worthy of becoming a member of the Slug Club. The first Saturday of the new term Slug sent for Severus Prince. _Eventually_ , the new heir presented himself at Slug's office. He was asked to sit, tea, biscuits and finger sandwiches were served, and after a bit of chit chat – only by Slug – the wily professor announced the good news.

"I am delighted to offer you a place in the Slug Club." Horace was a tiny bit disappointed when the heir didn't react with joy and thanks but instead just sat there was an unreadable look on his face.

"I congratulate you on your excellent OWLS, you placed third in your class overall and only the Acceptable in Transfiguration you received throughout the year prevented you from attaining first."

Finally the new heir spoke "We all know why that happened as Transformation is taught by the Gryffindor Head of House who is known to not…appreciate…Slytherins. The fact that my homework has been constantly stolen or _misplaced_ by McGonagall negates any successes I have in class and my exams do not receive top marks despite being better than many other…Gryffindors. However, these occurrences have only recently happened since my fourth year when Slytherin began to share classes with Gryffindors. The opportunity for _'pranks'_ in that class increased especially for me but other Slytherins who had been doing well in the subject also had their grades take a nosedive."

Although Horace knew about the "problem" starting in fourth year, there was nothing he could do about it as McGonagall had denied it and Dumbledore sided with her. He had tried on behalf of two of the Pure-bloods in Snape's year but without success.

"Do you wish me to file a formal complaint?" Slug asked hopefully.

"I understand you did on behalf of two of my year mates but nothing was done. Like them, I have accepted the fact and keep copies of my homework and notes in my dorm and the exams which are returned to me as _'proof'_ of my work and after graduation might consider _doing something_ …with the aid of my Grandfather, Lord Prince."

Then, without warning, Severus rose from his chair, thanked Slughorn for the tea (which he hadn't drank or eaten) and turned to leave. After Slug recovered from the shock of the leave taking, he called after the heir and asked (almost humbly for him) "I now welcome you into the exclusive Slug Club."

Severus turned to face the professor his face once again an unreadable mask. "Professor, thank you for the offer but I must decline."

"What! But everyone wants to be a member of the Slug Club."

"Do they?" Severus asked. "I know for a fact several people have declined such as Potter and Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy while he was a student."

Horace always knew all the school gossip even that which some people were not aware, and no doubt these rare rebuffs had circulated.

Prince continued "As many people in the school are aware, throughout the years, talented, intelligent and magically powerful people have sought to become a member but no matter how gifted they were, they were not considered worthy due to blood, wealth and power – or lack of them – and blood feuds. Even looks and certain personalities were ignored if one had…wealth, good blood and the potential for power."

"Ah but now you have received your invitation…."

"Barty Crouch, Jr., Regulus Black, Frank Longbottom, and others have been denied entry, although in Longbottom's case I believe political differences are the main reason as well as his disinterest. Regulus Black is the 'spare heir' and Barty, Jr. has an insufferable father, with no money of his own and uses the interest of his wife's dowry to advance his political aspirations, which don't include Jr.'s wants and desires. Barty is almost as good in Potions as I and is top in his year." (Note: My Barty is a year behind Snape.)

"As for me, I am the same person I have always been, except now I am the heir of a powerful and wealthy house and dress much better. No doubt, I would _**not**_ be receiving the invitation if my father still lived and I remained merely the gifted Severus Snape." With that said he once again turned to make his exit when a now desperate Slughorn threw in his last enticement.

"Lily Evans is a club member and as she has been attempting to gain you entry ever since she..."

Heir Prince stopped his exit but did not turn around and merely stated "As you well know Professor, Miss Evans and I are no longer friends due to an unfortunate incident at the end of last year. Potter has been expressing his joy as well as the proclaiming the inevitability of his upcoming relationship with Miss Evans – in all its disgusting detail." He then left a stunned Horace Slughorn wondering why. Maybe he was getting too old for this nonsense.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Confrontation

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – The Confrontation

Eventually the Marauders got around to looking for Snape, so they cornered one of his year mates, Avery, took his wand, bound him in chains (because chains weighed more than ropes) and dragged him to a little-used corner.

"Avery, you slimy, worthless, ugly, in-bred, piece of flobberworm dung (the Marauders' usual greeting to a Slytherin), not that we care, but we are just curious – where's Snivellus?" Sirius commanded.

"Well the last time I saw him, he was in our common room" Avery replied.

"No you deranged ape, where is he now. We know he hasn't been here since the start of term so is he dead – we hope – or been expelled for being poor and ugly, got kicked off the charity fund and now digs ditches to feed himself, or what?" James asked.

Since the Marauders were finally looking for Snape meant the pool of how long it would take them to notice him could now be collected. Avery had another week for his bet to win but still, it had taken them nearly six weeks to look for him and the money in the pool had increased the longer it took.

Sighing heavily Avery broke the news. "Severus' grandfather finally forgave his mother for whatever it was she did to get disowned and they both have been welcomed back into the family."

"So where is he?" Sirius demanded.

"As I said before, the last I saw him he was in the common room doing his homework."

Sirius slapped Avery on the side of his head and started ranting about where Snape is and if Avery didn't tell them within three seconds, he was going to be hexed naked and hung upside down in the Great Hall in time for dinner. Although Avery knew they were…dense…he also knew that would make good on their threats.

"Severus Snape is now known as Severus Augustus _**Prince**_ , heir of Lord Prince and, it is rumored, heir to another House or two."

"Who?"

Avery sighed again and replied "The tall bloke with the good clothes and new demeanor – he sat with me in our Charms class this morning."

The Marauders shared puzzled glances with one another before James snapped out "You liar! That isn't Snivellus as he isn't ugly enough and entirely too neat and tidy."

Avery sighed as there was no arguing or simply answering a question of a deranged Gryffindor, so he now said "Why don't you ask him who he is or, better yet, ask your Head of House as she and the other teachers have been informed of the change."

For some reason, the Marauders hadn't thought of doing such a thing, no doubt because it was too easy and the logical thing to do. So after delivering a painful stinging hex at Avery (if only because that was how a Marauder said goodbye to a Slytherin), off they went in search of McGonagall, although any teacher would do. The ran into Slughorn, because they were not paying attention to where they were going and hastily turned a corner and the four of them bumped into him actually knocked him down. Remus was the only one to try to help him up, or at least until he glared at Peter who finally took the hint and grabbed for an arm of the portly professor.

James and Sirius had hurried off ignoring the fact that they had knocked over a professor until it suddenly dawned on Sirius that "Hey that was Slughorn – Snape's Head of House" and they quickly hurried back. Remus was busy apologizing to Slughorn as Peter just stood there nodding his head as if in agreement.

"Professor Slughorn" James said in his most charming voice "We've heard a nasty rumor that Sniv…ah Snape is now an heir and has actually taken a bath, a shampoo, had a haircut and got some decent clothes." "And he is now masquerading as a respectable person" Sirius added with a smirk.

Slughorn was trying to control his temper as he didn't want to offend two heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses. He didn't like either of them and had only wanted them to join his Slug Club due to the power and prestige of their families. So composing himself as best he could answered "Heir _Prince_ and his mother have been restored to their august family and, as you so rudely phrased it, both are now able to afford not only the necessities of life, but those things which are their due, hence the improvement in Heir Prince's demeanor and dress."

"Well he'll always be the same ugly, stupid, pathetic, piece of flobberworm dung and Snivellus to us, even if he is bathing and shampooing – and clothes don't really make the wizard" Sirius added "So despite his new place in the world, no one will ever take him seriously no matter how boldly he struts around."

Remus and even Peter hung their heads in shame. James and Sirius thought they were untouchable and in most cases they were, but this insult was too much, especially when said to a teacher. It was only a matter of time before they started "pranking" Snape – ah Prince – despite his new found fortune. It was said that Heir Prince was also an heir to one, maybe even two, other Houses, so James and Sirius _should_ watch their step but probably wouldn't.

But Remus and Peter knew they wouldn't. They had Dumbledore on their side because they could make him dance to their tune but in reality, it was the other way around and they were too arrogant to believe he was the puppet master. He could use them and Remus feared things would only get worse, especially since the other House(s) Sev was heir to weren't confirmed, just rumored.

"Peter" Remus started to say "I think it would be best if…we didn't go along with whatever _prank_ they are planning" and much to his surprise, Peter agreed for once. Remus had his Prefect duties and hung out in the Library so Peter decided that he needed to get some work done so it was the Library for him also.

So a cunning plan was hatched and for once Remus' and Peter's assistance wasn't requested or commandeered. Apparently, the Terrible Two didn't want any witnesses or interruptions and most importantly, someone with a conscious, like Remus.

It had actually been Peeves (of all…entities) who had saved him. While escaping from the wrath of Filch and Mrs. Norris, Peeves went through a wall ending up in a little used corridor containing an alcove which had no paintings, tapestries or suits of armor anywhere near it. Now Peeves was never shocked at anything, but when he found a broken, very bloody figure lying in a pool of his own blood, for once in his existence he decided to do a good deed. Well that and the figure wore Slytherin robes and the Bloody Baron might be grateful for saving one from his House.

Now the trouble was, Peeves had a reputation much like the Muggle who cried wolf. He found two Prefects doing their rounds, told of finding a body but was not believed and had stinging hexes cast at him. Next he found a couple carefully exiting a broom cupboard, but they didn't believe him and even used a secret passageway to avoid him. Of course, there was never a teacher around when you actually wanted one, so in desperation, Peeves found the Fat Friar and pleaded with him to come and see for himself, he did and the Hufflepuff ghost went to the Infirmary as fast as a ghost could go.

Of course, Peeves asked the Friar to tell everyone that it was Peeves who found and thus saved the life of Severus Sna—ah Heir Prince.

It was just in time because had he not been found when Peeves did and the Friar had convinced the Matron of the "accident" as it was being referred to, the Heir Prince would not have lasted to dawn. Peeves mentioned the two unhelpful Prefects and the lovers (well he was Peeves so even doing a good deed he had to get somebody in trouble) and gave their names. Nothing was done because…well Peeves did have a reputation so wasn't trusted. The Prefects went free and the lovers received detentions for being out after curfew.

However, there was no mention of the "accident" announced at breakfast if only because Dumbledore didn't see the need. After all, although the "dear boy" had been badly hurt, he was going to survive so why cause trouble for the "clumsy boy" who had hurt himself and nearly died. In other words, Dumbledore had a pretty good idea who had committed the crime as there was no way Severus could have fallen and injured himself to such a dangerous degree. Slughorn knew because he was the boy's Head of House but Dumbledore told him to keep quiet and if anyone asked, he was to tell them that Snape (as he still called him) had something highly contagious which would explain his absence and discourage any visitors (especially the Marauders).

However, the Fat Friar told the Bloody Baron what had really occurred, the Baron went to the Infirmary to determine the facts and then went back to Slytherin House, found Avery and gave him orders to make a few floo calls since the owlery was probably closed or being monitored. It took some time to find a floo network and Avery didn't dare ask Slughorn, but the Baron found one for him (although Avery had to find the floo power himself) and with the Baron at his side, made his calls.

The first call was to Lucius Malfoy and one of the few friends Sev had. Malfoy had graduated two years ago but the Baron knew that Lucius and his father could work miracles. Besides, this would severely hurt Dumbledore's reputation. Also Lucius would probably know the floo address for Prince Palace so that Avery could contact Lord Augustus.

Once that call was made, the Bloody Baron himself told Augustus all of the outrageous (and juicy) things Dumbledore had permitted to happen. He also suggested to contact the Malfoys first before he went charging into Hogwarts to…do whatever he was going (or try) to do Dumbledore.

The Baron ordered Avery to secretly inform the Upper Year Slytherins what had really happened and that Slughorn had been ordered by one guess who to lie about the truth. Everybody had a good inkling of who had done the dirty deed, but this had nearly killed a Slytherin. Therefore, if the Marauders were not brought to justice, a secret war would be declared.

The breakfast meal the following day was very interesting as none other than Harold Minchum, the current Minister of Magic, the Head of the DMLE, several members of the Board of Governors, including Abraxas Malfoy and the newly appointed Augustus Prince, and several Aurors and, much to his fury, Dumbledore saw two reporters and a photographer. This did not bode well.

Unknown to Dumbles, the Head Healer of St. Mungo's had flooed in a half hour ago to substantiate a rumor. It took him five minutes to determine the situation after giving the still unconscious patient a quick exam. He forbade the Matron to interrupt him or to send word to Dumbledore, instead he asked (rather dangerously) "Why wasn't this…attack…reported immediately? Why wasn't the patient's family notified? Is the rumor true that Dumbledore is covering up the incident or the _accident_ as he is calling it and even Horace Slughorn is obeying him and not doing his duty as Head of Slytherin House and last but not least, and perhaps the most serious, why didn't YOU report this?"

The Matron hung her head in shame before replying in a voice on the verge of tears "Everything involving the Infirmary and the school MUST be approved by the Headmaster. It is HE who decides who is sick – or injured enough – to go to St. Mungo's. All of the staff is under oath to obey him without question as he is, after all, the Headmaster and the Greatest Wizard since Merlin, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, etc., etc., etc."

Then before Healer Huckabee could ask another questions, the Matron actually spitted out "The Headmaster has decided that since _the child will recover from his fall_ (she said in air quotes) no harm was done and he doesn't alert the parents and/or guardian as he doesn't want them (again in air quotes) _upset_."

Healer Huckabee had heard enough. He again gave his warning to the Matron not to move or alert Dumbledore and then proceeded to use the floo. All the Matron heard was "Everyone get here now! Use this floo as if you try the gates that old #*#& &** will be alerted and probably _'talk you out of it,'_ like he usually does, especially if you are in his office."

The first one through was Lord Prince who asked "How bad is it?" with the Healer nodding his head towards a bed and said "See for yourself and it is as bad as it looks and this is _after_ the Matron did some emergency healing."

Lord Prince, Lord Malfoy and Minister Minchum went over to the bed and all three gasped at what they saw. "This is after he was given emergency treatment" Minchum asked.

"Yes Minister, since the injuries were so severe, he had to be stabilized and the damage done to his lungs, ribs and kidneys had to be completed and allowed to heal before I dared to attempt the cosmetic healing and the broken bones in his arms and legs. I told the Headmaster that St. Mungo's should be called in but…he saw no need to do so as the child would live."

"I will kill that…." Lord Prince began only to have Lord Malfoy put his hand on his friend's shoulder and say "Let the law take care of this as it is…what it's called? Ah yes, an open and shut case." The Minister agreed and the Matron gave Lord Prince a calming draught.

There had been two photographers with the reporters but the Minister commandeered one of them to take extensive photographs before Healer Huckabee began more in depth treatment and while the photos were being done he flooed for his assistant and the potions he needed. The rest of the party tromped down to the Great Hall.

"Damn!" Dumbledore thought "Somehow the news of Snape's attack has leaked and I knew something was amiss last month when Augustus Prince replaced Mortimer Mickle on the Board of Governors. Granted, Mickle had gone to school with Dumbledore (and thus old) and his last great-grandson had left Hogwarts five years ago, but Mickle had not wanted to give up his membership with the Board as "It is the only place where I still have some authority and can feel useful" he had told Albus. Since the Mickle family had fallen on hard times, money must have changed hands for Mickle to resign.

However, Dumbledore put on his cheerful, grandfatherly face and arose to greet them and hopefully steer them all to his office where certain "advantages" – such as special and highly illegal runes were placed to convince people to do whatever Dumbledore said or wanted them to believe or do.

Unfortunately, the visitors refused his kind offer and Augustus Prince stormed over to Dumbledore and actually poked (and continued to do so) the Headmaster in the chest while demanding to know why he had not been notified that his Heir had been nearly beaten to death.

"Now Gussie" Albus said knowing full well that NOBODY would dare to call Lord Prince that dreadful nickname – except Charlus Potter who had given it to him – but Albus always liked to call people not only by their first name (which was impolite unless permission was given) or "pet names" that had embarrassed the person while he/she had been at Hogwarts. "The boy had a nasty fall down the stairs when one was moving and he wasn't paying attention (yeah blame the victim). But no doubt his injuries have been greatly exaggerated and…."

The sounds of BAM! SLUG! WOMP! POW! CLUNK! were heard as the great, untouchable and venerable AlbusPercival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, fell to the floor of the great hall in front of the entire student body after Gussie lost his temper and did something that he (and many other persons if the truth were known) had wanted to do for a long, long time. He punched out Albus Dumbledore in various places starting with his jaw, then stomach and began again. He would have done more but Dumbledore had fallen to the floor and it would be cowardly and ignoble to kick a man (even the likes of Dumbledore) when he was down.

Also Abraxas and Minchum had finally grabbed his arms to stop the physical abuse but Whoa Nellie – the verbal abuse thrown at Dumbledore was…unique, obscene, enlightening, educational and informative for those students (and a few teachers) who wanted to expand their knowledge of non-magical cursing.

Mercifully, for Dumbles at least, one of the Aurors stunned Augustus but things did not calm down. Some of the school shouted and threatened abuse and payback at Lord Prince, the Minister and Abraxas Malfoy (if only because he was a Malfoy and a Slytherin – one guess which house was the loudest and rudest), many students from the other three houses (Puffs, Claws and Snakes) applauded and some even cheered. The remaining students and all of the teachers wisely remained silent.

Since pandemonium reigned, no one, except Remus Lupin, noticed that James and Sirius quietly left the great hall. Remus had a very bad feeling and debated whether to tell an Auror, a teacher or one of the dignitaries or to go after the Dreadful Duo and try to talk them out of the stupid, dangerous and unethical thing they were probably going to do. He just couldn't decide but knew time was quickly passing. What should he do?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Golden Rule

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – The Golden Rule

There is a well-known saying in both the Muggle and Magical worlds "Those who have the gold, make the rules" and although the "right" was on the side of the victim, the gold won. However, to quote one of the "losers" – "It isn't over yet – it has only just begun."

As Remus sat frozen at the Gryffindor table wondering what to do, an Auror who had come with the Minister and the others, had been watching just outside the door of the great hall. When he saw Potter and Black, sneakily leaving the hall, he disillusioned himself, disguised his footsteps and followed the boys. Although they were whispering, their voices carried and the Auror heard everything they said. He had a recording rune which he activated to have a record of the conversation if, for some strange reason, _he forgot about it_. Stranger things had happened at Hogwarts in the last few decades. This was the conversation he heard.

"We have to stop Snivellus from blaming us" James said.

"Yeah, we will have to finish the job – permanently" Sirius added.

"But that's murder and Dumbledore can't cover up that" James replied. "What I was thinking about doing to the slimy snake was…obliviating him. Then he can't rat us out. You heard what was said, he is still unconscious so all we have to do is obliviate him and we are free and clear."

"Have you ever done an obliviation before?" Sirius asked knowing full well that James hadn't.

"Well…no. Have you?"

"Of course not, but since it is your idea, you get to be the one who does it."

"But…but…but what if I overdo it and totally erase his memory – I've heard of things like that happening" James whined.

"Excellent, try for that" a smirking Sirius said. "That will solve a multitude of problems and we will finally be rid of that walking piece of dung."

"But what if he really knows were Lily is?"

"He said he didn't and for once I actually believe him. With all the charms and spells cast on her, she hadn't been talking to him and refused to see him. When his old man bit the dust – and I wouldn't be surprised if Snapie and/or his Mum had something to do with it – since his grandfather forgave his mother for whatever it was she did, with all that money and position now available, he wouldn't look twice at a Mudblood."

However, their planning was useless because Severus Prince had been taken to St. Mungo's at the suggestion of the Matron. After the Ministry party left the Matron told the Healer "You will need to bring too much equipment and…I fear the culprits will try to do more damage to the boy."

That made sense to Healer Huckabee, so he, his assistant and the Matron portkeyed the still unconscious boy to St. Mungo's. Thus, after not finding Severus in the Infirmary, James and Sirius were saved from themselves and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, still believing (and hoping) that Dumbledore would take care of things.

And oh did Dumbledore try. He mentioned that since Heir Sna—ah Prince (a deliberate dig against Augustus) was still unconscious no one could be blamed for the attack and if it turned out that the attackers were masked and/or knocked him unconscious, we may never find the culprits." He then gave the usual excuses of boyish pranks, etc. until he was rudely interrupted by some of the Slytherins.

"Quit the bull Headmaster, _everybody_ _ **knows**_ _who did it_. Your golden Gryffindors – two of which left the hall a few minutes ago…to do what?"

All eyes looked towards the Gryffindor table and although two of the Marauders were still sitting there, the two most dangerous ones were missing.

"You two" Minchum shouted to the nearest Aurors "Get to the Infirmary immediately and place a guard there." However, about a minute later they both returned accompanied by the Auror who had followed James and Sirius. He whispered something into the Minister's ear, Minchum nodded and whispered new orders to the Aurors who left to follow them.

"I think it would be wise for all of us to return to my office and discussed this matter further." Minchum said.

"But Harry, my boy" Dumbles said his blue eyes twinkling merrily "My office would be much better and I will have the house elves bring refreshments and…."

"It is _Minister Minchum_ to you Albus" the Minister snapped "And we are _definitely going to the Ministry_ , and the four Heads of House are coming with us NOW!" Dumbledore then opened his mouth to say something (no doubt another excuse) but Minchum was too quick and stated "We are ALL going now, no excuses, no stops at the loo to freshen up, feeding a pet or changing knickers."

Without further ado, some 14 Aurors marched in to accompany the lot of them. Just before they left the head of the Board of Governors announced "You, Kettleburn" he said pointing at the Magical Creatures teacher "You are in charge until further notice and you pick someone to be your alternate."

Then the party left the great hall and when the enormous doors closed after them, pandemonium broke out – as was to be expected. Bets were being taken as to whether Potter and Black would receive punishment or Dumbledore would arrange to get them off.

Professor Mallomar, the Runes teacher, asked his old friend Kettleburn "Which way are you betting?"

Kettleburn sighed and then said "I'm not betting on this. Everybody _does know_ who did it, the Prince boy would have died if…Peeves of all entities…and the Fat Friar hadn't sounded the alarm. What those boys did to Severus Sna—I mean Prince, was inexcusable and at the very least they should be expelled and serve time in the Ministry's jail cells. However, Charlus Potter is too powerful and much richer than Augustus Prince and even Abraxas Malfoy. Ergo, I wouldn't be surprised if Severus was asked to leave for his own safety before Potter and Black would be expelled."

"But they will probably be forced to take Veritaserum, or at least the adults. Charlus would have to give permission for James and Sirius, who is under his protection, to be dosed" Mallomar said.

"I sincerely doubt Charlus Potter would allow it if only because he knows it would incriminate both boys" Kettleburn stated. "I doubt James and Sirius will be forced to attend another school, as the House of Potter has always been very generous in their gifts to Hogwarts, and old Charlus could offer a bigger bribe than all of the others."

Mallomar sighed before saying "Well I guess we will just have to wait and see, won't we?" Kettleburn agreed

Kettleburn was, in his opinion, unfortunately correct. A hearing was held at a full sitting of the Wizengamot. Charlus Potter refused to allow Veritaserum to be administered to mere boys at such a thing wasn't done in a civilized society. Dumbledore was known _to have an allergy to Veritaserum,_ although it couldn't be proven but one just had to take the Leader of the Light's word as why would he lie about such a thing. However, the teachers and the Matron were dosed. Due to a bit (all right a lot) of legal maneuvering, Charlus and his House were considered the injured parties due to the unreasonable accusation of James and Sirius, and since Charlus was a member of the Wizengamot holding several voting seats, he was allowed to ask the questions.

None of the teachers or the Matron were present so they couldn't give adverse testimony to the boys, although Minerva McGonagall was asked "I know the boys are pranksters, but do you believe that James and Sirius would ever do such a terrible, cowardly thing." She could _truthfully_ answer no as she just couldn't believe any of her lions would commit such as dastardly act since they were Gryffindors, the House of the brave and noble.

The Minister asked Augustus if he would allow Severus to be dosed once he regained consciousness and naturally Augustus said yes. However, Charlus was prepared for such a circumstance and countered with the knowledge that _Veritaserum should not be administered to someone who was recovering from dreadful injuries_ as that was a certified fact. "It could be weeks or maybe even a few months before the bast-ah your grandson, could testify. I don't consider it justice if their good name would be so slandered until when, if ever, Snape recovers."

Dumbledore quickly agreed and moved that James and Sirius not be persecuted any longer and the case dismissed so they could go back to their studies and put this nonsense behind them. There was a lot of grumbling and shouts of outrage heard among the members of that noble body and naturally objections from Augustus, Abraxas, the Minister of Magic and many others, BUT as Charlus' attorney spouted out legal precedents going back centuries, especially those favoring Pure-bloods and their rights, when the vote was taken Potter won by 12 votes – including Dumbledore's who should have been recused being considered a witness, defendant or whatever he was.

It took the Minister, Abraxas, the Prince lawyer, and a few other friends to hold back Augustus Prince from doing what he did to Dumbledore to Charlus, but for safety's sake, his lawyer had wisely silenced him before he could yell out the insults that he wanted to, but then, who could blame him.

But then Charlus had to sink the knife of dishonor into Augustus' back. With a smirk Charlus deflected and answered what Augustus was probably going to say. "You could challenge me to a duel, but I don't do duels, especially insignificant ones – it's not worth my time and it is a fact well-known to all that I would easily defeat you and thus all you possess, including your daughter and her whelp, would be mine due to right of conquest."

"Of course, you could also declare a blood feud. Your House and its allies against MY HOUSE and MY ALLIES. As it is also well-known, my allies far outnumber yours, so that would be a very bad disaster. Besides, I have more votes in the Wizengamot, more power, own more property than you and have a fabulous amount of money than you will ever have."

With that said, he turned his back on the very insulted man and called for James and Sirius to join him. The boys could hardly hold back their laughter until they left the courtroom. Once the doors closed behind them, a lot of loud, disrespectful laughter was heard not only the boys' but Charlus could be heard laughing.

Augustus was beyond angry and it took a few more friends to continue to hold him back. They had just managed to calm him down – just a tad – when Albus Dumbledore sauntered over to the group and with a perfectly straight face informed Augustus that for "safety" he should withdraw his Heir from Hogwarts because "The boy is very…unpopular…and some people might take righteous indignation at the slander slung at James and Sirius and retaliate. I therefore cannot guarantee his safety as the _real culprits_ might try something else thinking that James and Sirius would be blamed."

Although the Minister and Augustus' friends were holding onto his arms, shoulders, and torso, a few felt like letting the injured wizard from their grasp as Dumbledore's attitude and condemnation was too much for to bear for them who were just bystanders but poor Augustus….

However, poor Augustus wasn't going to let Dumbledore at least to get away unscathed, and no one was holding onto his legs and he was in kicking distance of Dumbledore's family jewels and do so swiftly and with a determination fueled by his rightful fury that Dumbledore was knocked down and unconscious by the kick. Although knowing that Augustus would do it again (but who could really blame him), Harold Minchum strongly advised for Augustus and friends to leave while someone fetched a healer for Dumbledore.

As Augustus was dragged away and still silenced, Minchum reminded him that Dumbledore was still Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer and who knew how many other offices he held and wielded great power. "If I were you, I'd take your Heir from St. Mungo's and have his injuries treated outside of Britain – immediately. But first have a withdrawal from Hogwarts sent to the old sleaze before he can expel your Heir."

While his attorney drafted the letter of withdrawal for Augustus' signature to save time and in fear of what Augustus would say in the letter if he wrote it, arrangements were hastily made to move Severus from the hospital to Prince Palace and then to find a place for his recuperation and to enroll him in a new school before Dumbles could blackball him.

Severus had finally awaken but was still weak and very confused. He didn't know what was happening to him as everything was done quickly and any questions he had were not answered. Augustus was fortunate in having true friends, including Harold Minchum and Abraxas Malfoy, who made the travel arrangements, found a private wizarding hospital on the Continent for the boy and wrote letters to the major schools.

Durmstrang accepted Severus within hours of receiving the request because they had heard about his brilliance in Potions, Herbology, Charms and other subjects and had great potential for becoming a duelist. Also, once they had heard what had befallen the boy, not to mention Dumbledore's part played in the outrage, they would have accepted him if he was a Godfrey Goyle or a Crandall Crabbe in the intelligence department.

Augustus accepted on his Heir's behalf upon receipt and before the several other schools had sent their acceptance letters to him. It was first come, first serve.

Everything was accomplished within 48 hours, including the temporary closing of Prince Palace, leaving a skeleton staff of house elves for upkeep and defense and Augustus, Lycoris and Eileen packing and leaving to stay at one of the Malfoy Manors in France until they could find a suitable place to rent or buy.

Harold Minchum took control of getting the truth out to society, including what really happened at the school, Charlus' treachery and Dumbledore's interference and threats. Well, actually his wife Clarisse did the gossiping because it couldn't be printed in the _Daily Prophet_ – without the risk of a lawsuit for slander and libel being filed by Charlus and Dumbledore. It might take a while, but the truth would get out and people would know to be wary of Charlus Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

James and Sirius returned triumphantly to Hogwarts, smirking, smug, feeling completely untouchable and expecting to receive congratulations for a "deed well-done" in their opinion. "This prank will go down in the history of Hogwarts for its brilliance" James bragged. "And for putting trash in its proper place" Sirius added.

"I don't believe how you got away with this" Marlene McKinnon stated.

"Marauders rule and are invincible" James added.

"So if you know what is good for you, you will NEVER challenge, refuse our requests, betray us or make us angry" Sirius stated, looking around the room until finally settling on Remus and Peter. Thus, Peter knew he had no choice but to remain a faithful follower, participate in their pranks, flatter and agree with them in all things and obey without question.

Remus had to think about what path he would take. There were many pros but more cons and at the moment he dreaded what he would say and do when cornered by James and Sirius as to whether he was friend or foe.

It had taken a week before Severus was well enough to get out of bed. "Of course it was Potter and Black" he told his Mum when asked. "They wore a mask of perhaps Asian origin to _disguise their identity_ , but they still had the same voices and were wearing the good dragon hide boots they are so proud of – red for James and gold for Black. They also kept asking about Lily and what I had done with her, but didn't give me a chance to answer – not that I would ever tell them where she is – because Black kept punching me in the stomach so I couldn't say anything."

"How did they trap you?" Augustus asked.

"A house elf came with a note which read that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office immediately. I started to go to his office when I was stunned from behind. I was revived after they had dragged me off to a seldom used alcove, after taking my wand of course, and when I tried to defend myself by punching back, chains appeared around my arms so I couldn't move them. At least I got a punch in on Black. Then all I remember was pain…pain from punches, kicks, insults and I think some kind of heavy item like a bat – by then I was losing consciousness. The next I knew I woke up at St. Mungo's and was being taken away."

Eileen was given the task of telling her son what had happened. Augustus couldn't bear to repeat it because it still, and always would, angered him beyond reason, so he left Lycoris and Eileen to tell the bad news, dishonor and the possibility of revenge.

"Augustus has sworn revenge, or rather getting justice, but since revenge is a dish best served cold, it will not be for a while" Lycoris stated. "It isn't over yet – it has only just begun" Abraxas Malfoy told him. "Minister Minchum's wife is spreading the truth via the gossip circuit and Walburga Black, Sirius' mother, has been fuming like a deranged dragon promising all sorts of punishments, etc."

"Also, your friends in Slytherin are planning a few things to bring down the Marauders as it is considered an unforgiveable insult not only to House Prince but most especially to Slytherin House" Eileen said. "It won't be pranks as that would be too evident and since Dumbledore has his spies everywhere, such as the painting, suits of armor and the ghosts who must obey him as Headmaster, it would be detected and the perpetrators would be punished, being Slytherins."

"Also," Lycoris told him "Whereas the Gryffindors are cheering, many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are also outraged and fed up with Dumbledamnit's favoritism, and some might aid in the retribution planned. It might take a while, but SOMETHING will be done before those #* #&^^^ graduate."

He was told about his acceptance at Durmstrang and a few other things of interest. Although Lily was safe where they couldn't find her, and Severus didn't have to see the smirking and cruel faces of the Marauders, Sev was furious about the manipulations, injustice and the dishonor done to the House of Prince. Therefore, he swore to himself that at the proper time, he would be ready and the revenge planned would be oh so sweet.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Dish Served Icy

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Revenge Served Icy

It took about two weeks for James and Sirius to notice that they were not the center of attention which they were used to being. Their housemates still were cordial to them but did not go out of their way to start a conversation and/or flirt with them. At first the two Marauders were still glowing at the success of their "prank" and it wasn't until Sirius noticed that Marlene and the other sixth year girls looked…sad.

So they decided to cheer them up – Marauder style. They played silly pranks starting with the lower year Gryffindors - nothing special just the tried and true spells to turn hair a different color, such as pink, purple, bright orange with stripes and polka dots. They had perfected these spells so that they would not wear off until only James or Sirius stopped them. Sirius had spoken to Marlene as she still looked sad when she should be laughing at the discomfort and embarrassment of others.

"I feel sorry for the young ones and too many of the first years have been crying once they found out that even McG couldn't remove the spell" Marlene stated.

"Well that is easily fixed" a grinning Sirius said turning on the full force of his charm. "All you and the other girls have to do is smile, stop looking like your best friend died or your dog." Although the Marauders had mastered their animagus form, they couldn't tell anybody, even a pretty girl, so Marlene didn't get Sirius' dog inference.

"In a way, a friend of ours did…not die but left without even leaving a forwarding address."

"Surely you don't mean Snivellus" Sirius stated.

"Of course not – I mean Lily. No one, not even her family knows her whereabouts."

"Hmpphh, Snivellus probably killed her since she wised up and started ignoring him" he opinioned. This caused Marlene and a few other girls who had been close enough to hear, run off in tears to their dormitories where boys were not allowed and prevented from getting into "paradise" as the Marauders referred to it.

"What's wrong with them?" James asked seeing the crying girls flee.

"They're mad because Evans is still missing" was the reply.

"Well…so am I" James retorted. "She was this close to being mine and BAM Snivellus messes it up."

"In case you have forgotten, which you probably have" Remus stated "She wasn't speaking to Snape and she suddenly left the day you…touched her in Transfiguration. McGonagall said they had a talk but Lily just got up and left without another word."

"Well I still blame Snivellus" James said pouting. "He probably knows where she is – if he hasn't kidnapped her – so I'm going to ask my father to bring him before the entire Wizengamot for kidnapping a girl and demand he be given Veritaserum." Sirius thought it was a brilliant plan because it would totally crush Snivellus.

Remus thought of a response to say, but he didn't dare comment on James' newest scheme. Remus thought he should be in Hufflepuff because his supposed Gryffindor courage had been long gone. He was on very shaky ground with James and Sirius because they had noticed he hadn't praise them lately for anything they did, even getting rid of Snivellus.

Peter was still Peter, although he was shivering in his boots like he usually did. He had a little over 1½ years left to finish school and hopefully Lord Potter would use his power for Peter, as one of the few true friends of James, to see that he got a decent job at the Ministry. His grades were still average, he knew he wasn't personable and definitely not popular, unless he was with the Marauders, and that Dumbledore wouldn't use his influence to help Peter get a job, unless James demanded him to do so. But Dumbledore demanded a price for every "favor" he did for anyone, but would James do a favor for Peter?

It was the same with Remus. As a werewolf he knew his chances of getting any employment in Magical Britain was already doomed, so he would have to go to another country, such as America or Canada who treated the werewolves much better than Britain. But he would need money and a recommendation or two from the teachers to have any chance for success. He just needed to survive 1½ years to graduate without getting in trouble or outed as a werewolf. He'd worry about his future then.

But James would be in for a shock because not only had the greasy git voluntarily left Hogwarts (apparently Dumbledore hadn't expelled him), he had been accepted at another school and, if the rumors were true, had already began an apprenticeship under a very famous Potions Master and it was said that when he graduated, he would probably have his mastery.

Dumbledore thought that Snape was at Durmstrang but its Headmaster would not respond to Dumbles' inquires. He had also checked with every school of magic looking for Lily Evans but no one had ever heard of her. It was with a heavy heart that he told James about the disappearance of Lily Evans, but James was determined to find her – and incriminate Snape.

When James and Sirius went home for the Christmas holidays before he even said hello to his parents he shouted "Mater, Pater – all I want for Christmas is…."

But before he was finished his request his Father said "No" a word James rarely heard. "I know what you want – the Prince heir completely ruined and sent to Azkaban and finding that Lily girl. Well you are not going to get either. The investigators I hired swore the girl had simply disappeared and had given her parents and sister Veritaserum. They didn't know what had happened to her and blamed YOU TWO. Apparently, she had sent them a letter the same day she disappeared and her parents are devastated, although her sister seemed gleeful."

"Mother" James whined "I have to find her or else. She is mine" thought quickly of a good reason before saying "I love her so much that I swore an oath on my life and magic that I will not marry anybody else, let alone have children, unless she is mine." Both James and Sirius nodded sadly to confirm the oath and had to control themselves to not laugh.

However, not only had Lord Potter done his research, he had been advised by several friends/acquaintances with children or grandchildren at Hogwarts of James' real behavior. Of course, James never took such an oath BUT he and Sirius had made some very substantial bets on his success. Many others did the same, some for and some against. Daddy dear confronted both boys with this information and although they tried to weasel out of it they finally had to admit it was true.

"From what I have heard from reliable sources, the pot is in the range of G20,000-G25,000 and perhaps more. Since the girl has disappeared, you two and others who betted on your success will LOSE the bets. How do you intend to pay your losses?" the furious father asked.

James and Sirius turned puppy dog eyes at Lady Potter, who wouldn't even look at them and simply turned away and left the room.

"As to your persecution of Heir Prince, apparently all the gory details have been spread via the gossip circuit and your poor mother has become a social pariah. Her sister Cassiopeia personally told her what was being said and unfortunately it is all true. Some of her cousins have sent vicious howlers and Lord Arcturus called her to Castle Black to chastise her and when she was dismissed, he changed the wards, banning your parents and you James as well as Sirius."

James and Sirius were silent, not knowing what to say, do or where they were going to get the money to pay off the losses. They just stood where they were lost in thought and didn't notice that James' Father had left the room.

How the hell were they going to get out of this situation and save face? Perhaps Dumbledore would get them out of this mess if they promised to join his Order of the Phoenix. Oh well, they would worry about it after the holidays.

When the holidays were over, the first chance they had they went to Dumbledore and told their tale of woe. He wasn't surprised as he also had been the recipient of his share of woe. During the holidays, he too received howlers and the Board of Governors were scheduled to meet with him later that day. "I won't be able to make any promises until after the meeting" he informed the boys. "Then I'll see what I can do about the situation."

The meeting was not at Hogwarts but in one of the conference rooms at the Ministry. He was supposed to be there at 10:00 a.m. but, as usual, he was 15 minutes _fashionably late_. He liked to remind the Board that when all was said and done, Albus Dumbledore was in charge and they better not forget it. Apparently, they had in this circumstance.

He was surprised to see that there was no refreshments. How inconsiderate! When the Board met with him at Hogwarts, there was always a buffet of tea, coffee, butterbeer, pastry, biscuits, scones with clotted cream, assorted jams and a bowl of lemon drops. Everybody avoided the lemon drops due to the rumors of them being spiked, but did drink at least one of the drinks and nibble on the goodies, which WERE SPIKED with compulsion charms and the odd potion.

"Gentlewizards, I see there are no refreshments so I will simply summon some and…."

"There will be no refreshments" Augustus Prince snapped out. "We are all here on serious business."

Albus hadn't expected to see Lord Prince for a long, long time – if ever – and definitely not still a member of the Board. But Albus would soon rectify the situation and cause him to be driven out.

"Augustus…what a surprise" Albus began to smoothly say "I thought you had left these hallowed shores to care for your…heir. How is he?"

"Quit the dragon dung Dumbledore" Augustus shouted. "None of us are here for pleasantries or to eat your _special_ snacks. We are assembled to correct some…."

"Now Augustus" Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling and a sweet smile on his face "Your heir _choose_ to leave Hogwarts, not surprising after the slander he spread throughout the school on such noble…."

He was interrupted by Abraxas Malfoy casting a silence charm on him while Tiberius Ogden summoned his wand. Tiberius was the new Head of the Board of Governors and he was not in any mood to play any of Dumbledore's games or have anyone insulted or talked down to by the _current_ Headmaster of Hogwarts. Thus, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin was forced to sit and listen to the complaints of the Board and the way Albus ran THE school and not HIS school.

A very long list of grievances was read out to him but while he was not able to answer due to being silenced, his fertile mind was abuzz with answers – or rather excuses – for his conduct and the running of THE school. Finally the reading of the list was over and Albus expected to be unspelled and give the reasons for why things were done at HIS school. However, he was in the shock of his life when not only was he not unsilenced, but the law was laid down on him by the Board.

Basically, several of the courses which Dumbles had cancelled as being "useless" or "outdated" or "much too dark to be taught" were going to be brought back immediately. The Board wouldn't wait until the next school season but had already hired new teachers and the classrooms were being prepared ever since Dumbledore left for the meeting.

Also, the Magical equivalent of a Muggle CPA would come every quarter to check the books. Although Dumbledore submitted a bi-yearly report, after the new CPA had looked through the records, she had found several "errors" in the past six years. She was only able to acquire the books for the last six years because apparently the years beginning in 1952 through 1970 had been "misplaced" and no one could find them."

"No doubt you have an excellent excuse for _misplacing_ the records and Madame Wittworthy (the CPA) is already at the school accompanied by three Goblins looking for them as well as doing an inventory" Ogden informed him.

Just when Dumbles thought things couldn't get any worse, naturally they did. Ogden informed Dumbledore that he needed a vacation AND a full medical exam, another thing that would mandatory for all the staff and the first years by healers from St. Mungo's."

"It is estimated that between the full exams and the need for the rest and recuperation you must have, you should be away from THE school for at least two weeks – maybe more if necessary. But fear not as we are making the position of Deputy Head separate from the other teachers. It isn't fair to expect one of the teachers to do double duty, especially when they are a Head of House like Minerva McGonagall. Holding down three positions and, it is rumored, doing some of the paperwork of yours for the ICW and Wizengamot, that the poor witch hasn't had a decent holiday in years and isn't able to give the House of Lions the proper attention those rapscallions need."

After he was informed of the new changes, a silent and wandless Albus Dumbledore was taken off to St. Mungo's where he was placed in a secure and private ward for his exams and R&R, while HIS school was being taken over by the Board of Governors. However, although there would be a lot of annoyances and discomfort, he had every confidence that he would soon be able to get things back to normal – in other words, he would still be ruling HIS school, the Wizengamot and the ICW.

He was, after all, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer. He held the record as the best student Hogwarts had ever seen, had been the apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and discovered the 12 uses for dragon's blood and was the acknowledged Leader of the Light. He had a phoenix as a familiar as proof of his goodness, purity of mind and soul, honor and nobility. He was called the greatest wizard since Merlin and most had no doubt that if he lived long enough, he would surpass even Merlin in greatness, power, goodness, accomplishments and fame. He had led and "won wars" using the shield and weapons of goodness, honor, Gryffindor bravery and his own powerful magic.

Ergo, a mere Lord of a mediocre House, along with a few of his cronies, could never outwit or defeat the Great Albus Dumbledore, so he would consider this setback to be a much needed vacation. He wasn't worried at all.


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprises for Everybody

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Surprises for Everybody

The ever confident Albus Dumbledore was finally released from his St. Mungo's "vacation" and he had to admit, it had been good for him. Fortunately, Ogden brought him his wand but before he could hand it to him, Albus had used a "borrowed" wand to accio the Elder Wand so that once again he would be its master. Ogden wondered why Albus did what he did, but then the old coot was eccentric so he didn't ask.

He was advised to cut down on his intake of sweets or anything containing sugar as he was borderline diabetic. Also, he was told he should eat more fresh fruit and vegetables and cut down on the eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes drenched in syrup, fried bread and over-jellied toast and have porridge, whole grain cereals and other healthy things. \

"Stay away from fried foods and butter" the healer advised. "You can eat a full English breakfast and fish & chips, etc. BUT only say, once a week. You are not as young as you used to be and you are probably as healthy as you are due to your powerful magic but DO NOT EXPECT IT TO SAVE YOU if you continue your unhealthy ways."

Dumbledore had been expecting to be welcomed back by the students and staff and to undo whatever nonsense had been done in his absence. But – surprise, surprise – when he entered his office, who was there but who was there but a collection of no nonsense wizards and witches who in no uncertain terms, informed him that ALL of the changes made during his absence were staying and would not be undone, by him at least. Madame Wittworthy, the CPA appointed by the Board, told most of those assembled to leave except for Dumbledore, McGonagall and the new teachers hired to teach the revived courses and to update other ones such as Astronomy.

After the others left, Madame Wittworthy calmly mentioned to those presence – but mostly to Dumbledore – that "Several runes were found in your office as well as some charms that even the Unspeakables had trouble defining. But fear not as THEY HAVE ALL BEEN REMOVED and a tracker in the Unspeakables' chambers will immediately notice if any new ones are placed." But she wasn't finished yet as almost as an afterthought she added "Apparently, some of the charms were borderline dark and a list of all runes and charms and what they did were sent to the Board and the Head of the DMLE and Minister of Magic. It is a theory that the individual who cast these borderline dark things must have done so without your knowledge and with the intention of causing harm to you, the staff and the school. Am we correct in such an assumption?"

Naturally, Albus had agreed as what else could he do? He would try to put his runes and charms back without the Unspeakables finding out, but it couldn't be done immediately as he would have to do some intensive research and more than likely, pick the brain of one of the lesser Unspeakables, who he _sort of controlled_. He needed his "toys" to control people and convince them to do things they wouldn't want to do. It was for the Greater Good, after all, so his conscious was clear.

Albus knew that both Gryffindors would be banging on his door asking help for one thing or another such as the betting pool. Hades, he had wagered G50 himself on James "getting" Lily Evans before graduation. If nothing happened by 7th year, he had made plans to "help" the lovers get together by fair means or foul. Probably foul. When the "Snape problem" had been taken care of and the girl still refused James' advances well, it would be foul means. It wouldn't be the first time he had "matched" a deserving couple for the Greater Good.

However, for once James and Sirius were attempting to get themselves out of trouble via the services of a very good but unscrupulous lawyer, one the Blacks used for the more "delicate" problems. He was expensive but worth it, as long as he could settle the problem out of court. Somehow James was still getting his rather generous allowance and Sirius' Uncle Alphard had died and left him a considerable sum that would let Sirius live the idle life Alphard had. He didn't want to waste it paying the bets but would use a large chunk to hire Uriah Hepplewipe, lawyer extraordinaire as that was what the Black Family did! Sometimes he was still a Black, when it served his purpose.

Hepplewipe said the bet was a moot point as someone had kidnapped Lily Evans, removed her from Hogwarts and even her poor parents didn't know where she was. Ergo, it was presumed she was dead as three of the Professors had promised to take her on as an apprentice and how could a Mud—a Muggleborn refuse a chance like that?

Thus, any money already in the pool was returned to the better if and when they could prove that they had placed the bet. If not, then the money was forfeited into an _unnamed_ charity fund. Since many bets were given on the sly and of course not recorded as betting was against school rules. It had taken almost to the end of the school year but in the end, most of Hippelwipe's fee was paid by the unproven claims.

James and Sirius made a few enemies, but no one of any _real consequence_. They still played their _hilarious_ pranks but for some reason many people didn't think them funny. Just goes to show you some people do not have a proper sense of humor.

James was quite shocked when Minerva McGonagall didn't offer him an apprenticeship. Well he didn't want to get a Mastery in Transfiguration anyway as there were other more interesting and exciting things to do. He was the last of the Potters, the long-awaited heir of a very wealthy, ancient and powerful family. By the time he graduated, his parents were no longer pariahs as now they had a prize on their hands – a handsome, talented, rich and powerful son who one day would take over all that was Potter from possessions to Wizengamot seats to the power and treasure accumulated over the centuries.

James was a trophy worth striving for and most (but not all) of his peccadillos were soon forgotten as the invitations to parties, birthdays, teas and balls soon flooded into Potter Manor. Sirius was still living with the Potters and since he had all that inherited money and on the chance that his younger brother who had been named the heir, would die or become incapacitated, Sirius would once again become the heir to the House of Black.

However, invitations from matchmaking mamas, aunts, grannies and friends were not the only attention which James and Sirius received. Oh yes, there were two others. Both Dumbledore and the up and coming Lord Voldemort made offers to the two boys. Dumbledore for them to join the Order of the Phoenix and fight for the Light under Dumbledore's command and Lord Voldemort to join him and fight for Pure-blood rights and privileges. Voldie also offered revenge to James, namely revenge against all Mudbloods but especially Lily Evans who had refused and insulted James' interest in her when she should have been groveling at his feet thanking him for even noticing her.

Decisions, decisions. James was still interested in having Evans and teaching her lessons she should have learned during first year. He had gotten everything and everyone he ever wanted except for Evans. If and when she was found, she would no doubt thank him for his attention, persistence and forgiveness and do anything he wanted.

Sirius would like to see James get his hands on the bitch and help with the "lessons" she would be getting. However, he also wanted Snivellus at his mercy. He too had escaped the Marauders and come out for the better having been named the Heir to the House of Prince. From the gossip going around, it was being said that he would complete his Mastery in Potions about six months after he graduated from wherever he was going. Sirius highly doubted it, as although Snape was good at Potions, he wasn't that good, and despite his new found wealth and position, he was still the ugly, unkempt piece of flobberworm dung he was on his first day on the train and then Hogwarts.

Since the Marauders and Snape didn't share many classes together during the years, all the Marauders – except for Remus who knew better – thought Snape didn't shine in any of the other subjects. They considered Snape to only be average in Transfiguration (where James excelled) and Astrometry (where Sirius excelled). How wrong they were!

Despite all of the disadvantages he had due to his miserable excuse of a father and the poverty he lived in, Severus Snape was extremely intelligent, basically self-taught since the Muggle school system he attended wasn't all that great, dedicated, determined and a powerful wizard from a young age. He especially excelled in Defense, Runes and Arithmancy and received all O's on his OWLS except for the Exceeds Expectation in Transfiguration and Astrometry, if only because he was constantly sabotaged by the Marauders in those two subjects.

They wouldn't know it or would even care to know that Severus Prince earned the highest scores in his NEWTS of anyone at Durmstrang and would indeed be getting his Mastery in Potions _and_ Defense within six and eight months respectively after graduation.

James and Sirius informed both Dumbledore and Voldemort that they would join him IF Lily Evans was found and given to James for certain lessons. Sirius wanted Snivellus – but so did Voldemort, who didn't mention that he had had one of his Deatheaters trying to recruit the talented young wizard. In his opinion, Voldemort would prefer having Young Prince instead of both James and Sirius because those two would serve his purpose but they were too wild, careless and rebellious, and would put their own wants and needs above Voldemort. He foresaw them having to be disciplined until they went too far and had to be killed.

However, he still could use them but first would see them both marry a daughter of a true follower, get her with a child or two and then Voldemort would benefit from the inheritance of both Gryffindors. And it would annoy the HELL out of Dumbledore which was always a good thing.

In the meantime, James and Sirius joined the Aurors for adventure and the status as Aurors were considered heroes who risked life and limb to protect the public – especially the female public (under 30 at least). They would get to wear those sharp-looking robes, learn how to perfect their already awesome dueling skills and, if the situation should occur that Snape crossed their path…well he MUST BE a Deatheater and at that time, dark curses could still be used (until Dumbledore got involved) and if he tried to escape he could (and would) be killed by James and/or Sirius.

For the moment, at least, life was sweet (except for those being injured or killed by Deatheaters) and held promise for the Class of '78 – until Dumbledore found out the whereabouts of Lily Evans…Prince.


End file.
